The Story Untold
by Daily Defiance
Summary: Ron and Hermione are over but why? They were so good for each other. What happened? Draco Malfoy happened.
1. Prologue Diary Entry Number One

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, places, etc. All were created by J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Prologue - Diary Entry Number One

"We called off the engagement, Ginny."

"Did you? Honestly?"

I had no other way to answer, except to nod; it hurts to tell one of your best friends that you called off the engagement to one of her brothers. Seriously, what would you have done in a situation like that?

"Did you fine anyone else, Hermione?"

"Nope, no one yet." It wasn't like I was going to say I was having an affair with (the) Draco Malfoy, Slytherin sex God, and I just had to deny the fact that I was falling in love with Draco, on top of that.

"You all right, Hermione?" Ginny asked me, and I blinked, realizing I shook my head in response. "You want to tell me what's wrong? I'll keep your secrets; it's not like you work at a whorehouse…" I raised my brow nervously, but bowed my head. "Blimey! You work at a whorehouse!"  
"I had an affair with Malfoy!" I finally blurted out to Ginny, but softly.

"Hermione?"

"Mhmm?"

"You didn't –"

"I'm still a virgin, if that's what you were asking about, Ginny. Even if I did cheat on Ronald, I don't regret it at all."  
"You don't? I mean, I know that you used to gush about Ron… but, what happened?"  
What was I supposed to do? Tell Ginny that I had stopped gushing over Ronald because he became a 'de-virginizer', in the same room as me – his girlfriend, at that time.

"Well, Ginny, you can blame not only Ronald, but his new girlfriend: Pansy Parkinson." I muttered over to her, inhaling sharply, and blinking with my head turned away.

"Pansy? Ron is dating Pansy!"  
"Yeah; I have to leave soon, Ginny."

"Going out tonight?"

"Yeah,"  
"With Draco?"  
"Mhmm,"

"Have fun, Hermione."

"Thanks, Ginny." And she hugged me; I left.


	2. Chapter One: Vault 473

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One : Vault 473

"Name please, Miss."

"Hermione Granger," She gulped softly to the disgruntled-looking goblin behind the tall Gringotts counter.

As the goblin nodded, he turned around for a moment, and slid a key to Hermione. They exchanged glances in silence, just once, and she scurried off, to see why Draco had told her to get to her back vault, number four hundred seventy three.

Within the matter of ten minutes' time, she was standing at the door of her vault in silent confusion, but opened it slowly, nonetheless.

"Draco?" She couldn't believe her eyes: the one person she could tell everything to, the one guy who was more than a friend to her, and the guy who didn't get angry when she didn't want to lose her virginity yet- even if her twentieth birthday was approaching- was surrounded by scattered piles of different colored coins, kneeling amidst it all, and holding a small white box in his left palm, face as blank as ever. "Draco, please say something… anything, darling." Hermione whispered as she made way towards him, a gentle smile growing on her face, and she began gnawing at her bottom lip.

"You know I hate it when you bite your lip like that, Hermione." He offered kindly, definitely showing that he had changed a bit since Hogwarts, and he slowly opened the white box: a silver-banded diamond ring rested in the red velvety plush interior, while a small golden banner appeared in smoke, reading out 'Will you marry me, Hermione Granger?' in white, smoky lettering.

Only able to really gape at the scene before her, Hermione quickly nodded, as the ring found its own way onto her finger- the ring finger on her left hand, no doubt- and as soon as Draco stood, he was caught in her bindingly tight embrace.

"Draco, how did you know I…"

"Was squeezing me too tight? I don't know, maybe because…"

"You can't breathe? Sorry," She replied softly, loosening her tight grip just a bit, and laughed quietly. "But anyway, how did you know I…"

"Fell in love with me?"

"Mhmm,"

"Well, future-Mrs. Malfoy, I sort of figured when you told me you and Weasley called off your engagement. So, I thought maybe if he had courage enough to ask you, why couldn't I?"

Laughing softly, she couldn't help but bury her face into his chest, taking in his scent happily. "What kind of deodorant do you use? And, I find that hilarious, since I asked him."

"Some random men's Muggle stuff… why?" He replied quietly, lifting her chin, so he could look into her caring brown eyes. "Why do I have a fetish for your eyes, love? Why?"

"I honestly have no idea. Muggle deodorants smell nice, most of them, anyways." She explained, knowing she wasn't the biggest fan of the ever-popular baby powder smell, for women, and certain Axe flavors, of the Muggle men's' deodorant.

"Darling, why are we talking about deodorants?" Draco asked curiously, knowing he wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with Granger, though, convincing of his mother was in order: she, Narcissa Malfoy, had become quite a softie, ever since his arrogant father, Lucius Malfoy, had been hauled off to Azkaban, with four other death eaters-their names were not mentioned to the public.

Shrugging softly, Hermione was just as unsure about their specific topic's origin as Draco was at the time. "I'm not quite sure, but I know what would be rather memorable, but…"

"Disturbingly enjoyable?"

"Yeah,"

"What, what is it?"

"If I lost my virginity in this vault of mine." Hermione whispered up to him, smirking one of his trademark smirks. "Just think of it: you and I, in a mansion or our own, with three little blonde boys and a little brunette girl, all playing in the backyard on their Nimbus 2001's, trying to imitate a real Quidditch match," She began, slowly turning around in his arms, with a widening smile on her face.

"Honestly Hermione, I truly wonder how everyone thinks you are such a goodie two-shoes." He offered kindly, wondering why exactly she would want to lose her virginity to him. "Granger, is there a reason why you want me to be the one who takes your virginity? You know, make you… impure?"

Hermione's smile began to drop slowly, and she inhaled sharply, her chest heaving in and out, more at a lingeringly slow pace. "Well, more on a personal (and social) level, I would rather lose it to you. Maybe not right here or right now, but… you understand what point I'm trying to make, correct?"

Nodding in agreement, Draco slightly understood, but wouldn't dare question her any further than necessary, to him, leastways. "Why not loose your virginity right now; right here, in this vault, with me…"

Even as he buried his lips into the side of her neck, lightly pecking kisses along her silken skin and slightly flicking the tip of his tongue at her neck, it was extremely hard to refuse him, but she did. "Mmm, Draco, baby… please, not yet…"

"When?" He muffled against the side of her neck, and he continued his kisses down along her collarbone, pulling aside her shirt and bra strap slowly.

"I don't know, another day… just not now: I know I'm not ready yet," Hermione explained softly, closing her eyes as her muscles began to tighten. "Hopefully, sooner than what you're thinking," She commented, her voice hinting over to a hidden side of her: the seductive side of her was releasing itself. Fast.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Dunno how long it's gonna take me for chapter two, but.. oh well.


End file.
